Aftermath ,Kim,
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: KIM'S FIC, NOT MINE! Repost! :D Warnings: Spoilers for KH2, Yaoi, Lemon, Swearing, Slight violence


**Hello! This is the repost of Aftermath with a lot of things added to it :D Yes, there are still the spoilers so I will say again…your choice on whether you wanna be spoiled or not if you are new to the KH fandom and have not played/beaten KH2 yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Simple and Clean PlaniTB Remix, Sanctuary (Opening Version), Utada Hikaru, or the Kingdom Hearts series…The series' credits go to Tetsuya Nomura, one of the best people to walk this earth other than Tite Kubo XD**

**Onwards!**

* * *

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things_  
_Lately you're all I need_  
_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_  
_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_What I meant when I said "No,_  
_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things_  
_that keep us all busy_  
_all confusing me that's when u came to me and said,_

_Wish i could prove I love you_  
_but does that mean I have to walk on water?_  
_When we are older you'll understand_  
_It's enough when I say so,_  
_And maybe something's are that simple_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_  
_You don't hear me say please_  
_Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_  
_Whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_  
_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_Nothing's like before_

* * *

They had just defeated Xemnas, Sora was helping Riku down to the water at the world they had found themselves at.

He was set down and Sora sat next to him. "What I said to you before, about thinking I was better at stuff than you..." He looked at Sora out of the corner of his eyes. "Hm?"

Riku smiled. "The truth is, I was jealous of you."

"Why's that?"

Riku looked fully at Sora. "I want to live the way you do, just following my heart." Sora chuckled once. "Yeah well I always wanted to be like you." Riku's smile grew slightly and he looked up at the sky. "Although, there is one advantage to being me, something you could never imitate." He heard Sora ask "What's that?" He looked at the brunet again. "Having you for a friend." Sora rested back on his hands. "Oh... Well then I'm okay with being me. I've got something you could never imitate too."

After Sora said that a memory popped into his head of _that _day. Three days before this journey all started.

* * *

Sora was sitting on the trunk of the Paopu tree, staring cutely off into space.

"Hey Sora!"

He laughed when Sora jumped and looked back at him. "Geez Riku! What do you want?" Riku moved his fingers in the universal "follow me" sign. "I wanna tell you something." He turned around and started across the bridge, hearing Sora jump down and follow him.

He led his best friend to the Secret Place and leaned up against the drawn-on rock wall, the younger boy standing in front of him.

"So what'd you wanna tell me?"

Riku smiled. "Close your eyes." Sora gave him an apprehensive look before doing as he was told. Riku's smile grew wider as he leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Sora's, watching the youth's eyes open wide before they closed again and he felt Sora lean in slightly to the kiss. It was an innocent kiss, tongues never touching and lips staying closed. When he pulled back Sora followed his lips, seeming to want another kiss. He chuckled when Sora eyes opened widely again and his mouth opened in a gasp. "Riku?"

The silver-haired boy just smiled and left the small cave, leaving a confused Sora behind him.

Later that day, right after sunset, the two were sitting on the Paopu trunk, thinking about heading back. Kairi and the other three -Selfie, Tidus, and Wakka- already headed back to the mainland. When Riku and Sora jumped down and started to head back to the boats the former, when they reached the sand, wrapped his arm around the short brunet's shoulders. Sora turned his head and looked at him. "Riku?" Said boy just kissed Sora's cheek and continued walking.

* * *

Riku smiled at the memory and looked at the older Sora sitting next to him. "Hey Sora?" Said brunet looked at him, smiling widely. "Yeah Riku?"

Riku leaned in, wrapping his hand around the back of Sora's neck, and connected their lips. He heard Sora let out a relieved sigh, as if he was just given cold water after not having anything to drink for a long time, and he grinned into the kiss. Lips slightly parted simultaneously and Riku gently brushed the tip of his tongue against Sora's. Riku heard Sora gasp and he did it again before slowly pushing his tongue into Sora's mouth, the latter opening his mouth wider, accepting the searching tongue.

Their first kiss was sloppy and awkward, both boys releasing laughs of nervousness and shifting around, trying to get it right, they finally did and the kisses went from slow and unsure to fast and heated as tongues writhed together and Riku's hands fisted in Sora's shirt while the younger boy's hands threaded themselves into Riku's silver hair.

Sora tasted like hot chocolate and he smelled like peppermints. Riku moved one of his hands into soft, spiky hair and angled his head, making the kiss much deeper. Sora moaned and Riku growled, both tightening their holds as they were lost to the sensations.

When they pulled back Riku smiled widely as he looked into bright blue eyes. "I love you Sora. I always have." He watched as Sora's eyes widened before his lips stretched into a smile that threatened to rip his face in half. "I love you too Riku." Upon hearing that Riku attacked the smaller man, forcing his tongue into Sora's mouth and drawing a surprised, yet delighted, moan from him. He began searching out every nook and cranny inside the hot cavern and he felt Sora practically melt in his arms.

When they pulled back both boys were panting heavily so they leaned back to try and calm themselves down.

Sora closed his eyes and breathed deeply, when he felt his heart go back down to a level where it wouldn't spontaneously combust he opened his eyes just when Riku handed him a letter saying "I think this is for you." He took it and read it aloud.

After he was done the door to light opened before them. Sora and Riku went through it and found themselves flying straight into water. When they surfaced they heard someone call out for them and they saw Kairi standing on the beach of their island. He and Riku quickly swam to shore and once they were in shallow enough water, Sora started running. Right before he reached Kairi he was tackled by Donald and Goofy. He laughed as he was hugged by them and then the three looked back and saw Riku and the King. He smiled widely as he looked back at Kairi. "W-We're back!" Kairi reached his hand out to him. "You're home." He reached into his pocket and grabbed the lucky charm she gave to him and handed it to her as she lifted him out of the water and into a tight hug, which he returned. When Riku walked close enough he reached out and pulled him into the hug, the three friends smiling widely as Donald, Goofy, and the King joined in on the group hug. When they all pulled back they sat on the beach, Sora sitting in between Riku and Kairi, but slightly closer to Riku.

The six of them watched the sunset until the King said it was time for him, Donald, and Goofy to leave. They all said their goodbyes and as Sora was saying goodbye to Donald he asked "Hey, is there like a spare Gummi Ship or something I could use?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Sora shrugged and looked at Riku, who was saying goodbye to the king, then back at Donald. "I want to take Riku to the worlds we've been to and let him meet all my friends." Donald sighed before gaining a serious look on his face. "Do not tell the King I did this alright." Sora nodded and Donald reached into his pocket and brought out the small device that allowed them to enter the Gummi. Sora hugged Donald again. "Thanks Donald." He heard the duck laugh and figured he was blushing under those feathers.

They finished saying their goodbyes and Sora, Riku, and Kairi watched as the other three went on the Gummi ship, Sora waving at them the entire time.

"I bet our parents are going to be mad at us when we come home. Us disappearing for two years an' all." Sora laughed and looked at Riku. "Yeah probably." Kairi was at the pier where the boats were tied, Sora's and Riku's still tied to it, and the two heard her call out to them "Come on you guys!" They smiled at each other before going to their boats and climbing in, rowing back to the mainland.

When they got back they said goodbye to Kairi, because she lived on the opposite side of town from them, and began walking back to their street, Riku lived about five houses from him. "Are you nervous?" Sora shrugged. "A little." He felt Riku's hand slide into his own and he linked their fingers. "I know I am." Sora laughed at that. Riku's mom would freak out when he was gone for 10 minutes longer than he said he would, it was understandable for him to being worried about her reaction to him being gone for over two years. They reached Sora's house first and Riku kissed him gently. "Hopefully I'll be able to see you tomorrow, if I don't die tonight." Sora laughed again and pulled Riku into a deep kiss before walking to his front door, looking back and seeing Riku continue to walk towards his house.

Sora looked up at his home and sighed, wondering what would welcome him on the other side of the front door. Since he still lived there even though he's been gone for awhile he turned the knob, thankful it wasn't locked, and walked into his home.

He looked around the living room and smiled. Everything looks the same. "Honey are you home from wo-" He looked into the doorway that lead to the kitchen and saw his mother standing there. "Sora?" He smiled nervously. "Hi Mom." He barely registered the woman begin to run before he was wrapped in a tight embrace. "Sora you're home!" He returned his crying mother's embrace and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm home." The older woman pulled back, smiling although there was a mixture of sadness, apprehension, and joy in her eyes. "Why were you gone for so long?" Sora sighed and looked at his feet for a few seconds before back up at his mother's face. "It's kind of a long story." The older woman led them into the kitchen and to the table. "Are you going anywhere for awhile?" She asked in a teasing way although there was a tone of worry in her voice. Sora sat down. "I'm not leaving." She smiled widely before sitting across from her son.

Sora told his mother everything, except for what happened after he and Riku defeated Xemnas, before they walked through the door to light.

He looked over his mother as he told her what happened. People always said he mostly got his looks from her and he definitely believed them. His mother's eyes were the same color as his, while his father's were a light brown. He also got his hair color from his mom, but got the spiky quality of it from his father, though it seemed to be much more pronounced in his hair. He was slightly taller than his mom, he being 5'6" while she's 5'4". His father was 6'0".

It took a few hours to explain everything and after he was done his mother smiled. "You've had quite a journey. I'm glad it's all over and you're back here safe." Sora smiled. "Same here."

"And it seems like you've made some very good friends during your journey, I hope you get to see them again." Sora smiled as he remembered them all. "I hope so too." They heard the front door open and they both stood up as Sora's father walk into the kitchen. The tall, black haired man walked in and froze at the sight of Sora standing by the kitchen table. "Sora, is that really you?" Said brunet smiled widely. "Yeah it is Dad."

His father's eyes watered and he coughed to hide a sob; it didn't work, and said "You've gotten bigger." His mother stepped beside his father and giggled. "I know, isn't he so handsome now?" Sora blushed and looked back at his father, who was crying freely now. He walked up to him and said. "I'm home." He was pulled into a tight hug and smiled as his mom joined in the hug.

The reunited family stood like that for a long time, Sora beginning to cry as he held on tightly to his parents. When they all finally calmed down and pulled back from the hug his mother took his hand and led him upstairs. "Your room is still the same as when you left. We didn't have the heart to clean it. Except for a few food items left in there." He received a mock glare from his mother and he laughed sheepishly. "We also washed your sheets."

They reached his bedroom door and Sora took a deep breath before opening it. Eyes widening as he looked around the room he thought he might not see again. He walked into the room and ran his hand over his old bed, running his hands over the sheets and the headboard. He turned back around to his parents and smiled. "Just like I remember it." He looked to the floor and saw some old clothes that were laying haphazardly on the floor.

"So what did you do all this time Sora?" He looked at his father and smiled sheepishly before yawning loudly, he was just now realizing how tired he was and he didn't really feel like going into another story. "How about I tell you tomorrow Dad? I'm really tired."

"Alright son. Goodnight then." He accepted another hug from the older man and another from his mom. "Time for the Keyblade Master to go to bed." He laughed and saw his dad's confused expression. "Keyblade Master?"

"Tomorrow dear."

His parents left the room, closing the door behind them and he stripped down to his boxers before laying in his old bed. He hoped Riku's reunion with his mother went as smoothly as his reunion went. His eyelids started to droop and he yawned one last time before falling asleep.

_**…**_ _**… … … … …**_

When Sora woke up he wondered where he was, at first thinking the night before was a dream. But then he looked around his room and smiled. Then he got out of bed and slipped his clothes back on before heading downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing his mom finishing up cooking what seemed to be a massive breakfast. "Good morning Mom." She jumped and turned around to look at Sora. "Good morning. I figured you missed the food you used to have here while you were gone so I'm making you a breakfast of all your favorites." Sora grinned in excitement. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" His mother smiled. "Yes, and your others." He heard footsteps and turned his head to see his father come into the kitchen and he greeted him. His father smiled "Good morning to you too Sora." The two sat down at the table and Sora began to tell him what happened while he was gone. His mother filled up their plates and Sora paused, practically drooling at the sight of the food and digging in when the plate was set in front of him, moaning in pleasure at the taste of it. He heard his mother giggle but was too into the food to ask her what she was laughing at.

When he was stuffed he thanked his mom for the food before continuing on where he left off at, when the Heartless took Pooh's storybook and ripped pages out of it, making Pooh's memory altered and leaving Sora to find the pages.

When he got to the part of the battle of a thousand Heartless he gained a smile on his face as he told his father the excitement he had during the battle, and then the irritation at talking to Xemnas about Riku afterwards.

He had just finished the part where Maleficent saves them from the Heartless when his father interrupted. "So what does this Keyblade look like?"

"I was wondering that too." Sora smiled as he stood up and summoned the Keyblade he was currently wielding, the Ultimate Keyblade. His mother oohed and ahhed at it while his father gained a look of appreciation. "That's a nice weapon there, son." Sora smiled. "Yeah, it was a pain looking around for all the ingredients for it though." His mother laughed as she ran her hands over it. Sora then sat down and continued his story.

When he was done his father smiled widely. "Well, you've had one hell of a journey Sora. But I'm proud that you were able to pull through it like you did. Sora smiled and hugged his father. "Thanks Dad."

They heard a knock on the front door and Sora went to go answer it, smiling when he saw Riku on the other side. "I see you didn't die." Riku smiled. "Nope. I'm still here." He walked past Sora into the house. "So how did it go with her?" Riku shrugged. "She wasn't mad at me for leaving, once I explained everything, she was just happy that I came back. She mostly cried and held me all last night. I told her what happened but I didn't tell her what happened after...we beat Xemnas." Sora smiled, blushed, and chuckled. "Yeah I didn't tell Mom or Dad that either." Riku smiled and asked Sora if he wanted to go the island with him. Sora said he would have to ask his parents.

He went into the kitchen and asked his parents if it would be alright if he went to the island with Riku. "It's fine Honey, just be home by dinner." Sora nodded and walked back into the living room. Riku smiled and walked out the door, Sora following.

The two walked down to the dock, getting into their boats and rowing to the island. Sora figured everyone else was in school because their boats were still tied to the dock.

When they reached the island they tied their boats to the dock and walked onto the sand. Sora looked around and remembered days before this all started.

He slipped his hand into Riku's and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The couple then walked to the Paopu tree and sat on the trunk. "Do you remember that day you handed me a Paopu fruit and said you knew I wanted to try it." Riku chuckled. "Yeah, why?" Sora looked at the silver haired boy. "I did want to try it, with you. But I was just thinking, even if we want to do it now we don't have to. I know we'll stay together. No matter what." Riku smiled. "You're right. No matter what." Sora then kissed him deeply, relishing in Riku's spicy cinnamon taste and inhaling his coconut smell. It was a weird combination but to Sora it was the most enticing combination ever made.

They pulled back, both smiling widely. Riku suddenly got off the trunk and grabbed Sora's hand, gently pulling him off also. The couple walked down to the door that lead them to the Cove. They spent awhile just walking around, laughing at memories of what they used to do.

It was awhile before they went into the Secret Place, looking at all the old drawings. Sora noticed that Kairi had drawn her giving Sora a Paopu fruit on the drawing they did and he smiled widely before a pair of toned arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into a covered chest. Sora turned his head and looked into the bright, aqua-green eyes of his best friend. "You promise that if you share a Paopu with anyone it'll be me first right?" Sora's eyes widened and he looked at the drawing before looking back to Riku with a reassuring smile on his face, trying to change Riku's worried one back to a happy one. "I promise you'll be the first one to share a Paopu with me." Riku smiled and nodded. "Good." Sora fully turned in Riku's grasp and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You didn't have to be worried you know. Even if I was paid to share one with Kairi I would only share one with you." He noticed Riku's cheeks turn slightly pink and he placed a sweet, gentle kiss on the older boy's lips.

The kiss quickly turned heated and Sora found himself pressed against the smooth rock wall as tongues battled for dominance, Riku's quickly winning and engaging on a mission to make Sora into a quivering pile of goo. It was working. He melded himself to Riku as the taller boy unwrapped his arms from around his neck and pinned them to the wall above his head. He whimpered as Riku's mouth left his and began nibbling and leaving open mouth kisses on his jaw, making a trail to his neck, Sora leaning his head back the best he could do so Riku would have better access. His friend took full advantage of it and proceeded to lick and nip every inch of exposed skin. He found himself sliding down the wall until he was on the ground, soon being pulled into Riku's lap. The hand holding his wrists released its grip and his hands immediately plunged into soft hair and brought Riku back up so he could connect their mouths again. He felt something hard press into his lower abdomen and he didn't need to look down to see what it was, it only made his movements faster and he found himself pulling at Riku's vest. His arms removing themselves from who knew where on Sora's body so it could be taken off easily, followed by his black zipped up shirt. He disconnected their mouths and looked at pale, soft looking skin stretched over muscles and making Sora just want to run his hands all over it, which is precisely what he did as he brought his and Riku's mouths back together.

He moaned as he felt Riku try to pull his shirt off, him having to disconnect their mouths in order to do it without ripping it. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed again, and saw Riku staring at his torso before he growled and began attacking Sora's neck again, soon moving down and licking the entire length of his collarbone before he bit down where his neck met his shoulder and Sora moaned again, hands gripping on to Riku's forearms for dear life.

They heard a voice outside the Secret Place and they stopped what they were doing. "Riku! Sora! Are you here?" Riku cursed under his breath. "It's Kairi." he whispered to Sora, who hadn't quite come back to reality yet.

Sora then snapped out of it and grabbed his shirt and threw it on, seeing Riku do the same. He still hadn't moved from his position on Riku's lap and frankly, he didn't want to. But he knew that if Kairi found them like this there'd be a lot of explaining to do. So he regretfully moved and Riku seemed to sense that he didn't want to because he pulled him back into his lap and kissed him again. When he pulled back Sora was blushing and Riku gently laughed as the brunet got off his lap again and stood up, Riku following him. They left the small cave and saw Kairi on the other side smiling widely. "So there you two are!" Sora smiled. "Did you two go around the entire island already?"

"Yeah, we did." Sora looked at Riku with a slightly worried look on his face. It was just barely there, he was probably the only one who could tell, but Sora heard anger in Riku's voice and he wondered what was going on with his friend. _Is he mad at Kairi? Why would he be?_

He watched as Riku looked up at the sky before back to him. "Didn't your mom want you home by this time?" Sora looked at the sky and he saw that it was probably early afternoon at the latest so why did Riku ask that? Instead of denying it and maybe making Riku mad he agreed. "Yeah I think so. I better not make her mad the day after we get back." He said goodbye to Kairi and the couple walked towards the boats, Riku's posture stiff. Sora put his hand on Riku's shoulder and he relaxed before looking at the worried brunet. "Are you okay Riku?" The taller boy nodded. "I'm fine." Sora didn't believe him in the slightest but let it go for now. They reached the boats and untied theirs before getting in and rowing back to the mainland.

When they got up on the dock Riku wrapped a hand around Sora's neck and pulled him in for a deep, fierce kiss. It felt like he was trying to prove something, but Sora couldn't think of what he would have to try and prove. When he pulled back Sora looked at him with a worried face. "My mom is working tonight if you want to come over." Sora inaudibly sighed before he put on the best smile he could manage. "Alright, I'll just tell Mom and Dad." Riku smiled. "Great." They walked to Sora's house and Riku waited outside as Sora went in and talked to his parents. When he came out be was smiling widely. "They said I could stay." Riku smiled and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder, kissing his cheek before removing his arm and walking towards his house, Sora staying right by his side. Riku seemed to be better than he was at the island but Sora was still worried.

When they walked into Riku's home and into his bedroom Riku sat down on the bed and pulled Sora into his lap before kissing him gently. "It's been awhile since we've been in here together huh?" Sora looked around the room and chuckled before looking at Riku again. "Yeah it has." Sora wrapped his arms around Riku and buried his face into his neck, feeling the need to just hold Riku at that moment. He felt Riku's arms wrap around him and his nose brushing against his ear, he sighed contentedly.

He felt Riku's hand slowly slide down his back but he paid it no mind until that hand began to dip into the waistband of his pants. He stiffened and heard Riku chuckle, he lifted his head up and saw Riku looking at him suggestively. Sora chuckled and kissed Riku, moaning when the hand dipped deeper and a tongue clashed with his. He opened his eyes and saw Riku's eyes watching his, darkened with lust. Sora unconsciously mewled and wondered what it would be like to have Riku _inside_ him, moving in and out of him while panting heavily and saying his name over and over again along with curses and groans. Sora moaned loudly at just the thought of it and Riku rolled them over so he was on top. Sora again took Riku's shirts off, disconnected their mouths, and moaned out

"Riku, I want you inside me so badly right now." He saw Riku's eyes widen before he connected their lips in another drugging kiss.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked when he pulled back. Sora nodded as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and arched his back into him. "_Really _badly."

Riku growled in his chest before setting on removing Sora's shirt. The brunet removed his shoes and socks using only his feet before spreading his legs, Riku's lower half dipping and grinding against his clothed erection. He heard shoes falling to the ground and then grunts from Riku as the older boy tried to remove his socks. Sora's hands moved down Riku's torso to the waistband of his jeans, popping the button open before sliding the zipper down. He pushed the jeans down to mid-thigh before Riku kicked them the rest of the way off and got Sora's pants off, nearly tearing them off of the smaller boy's legs. Riku paused and looked around the room before he cursed loudly and looked at Sora. "I'll be right back okay?" Sora nodded and when he felt the warm body that was pressed against him leave he let out a whine of protest. Riku left the room and was gone for a few moments before he returned carrying a bottle of unscented body lotion.

He set the bottle before he climbed back over Sora and kissed him as his fingers plucked at nipples. Sora moaned again and his fingers dived into Riku's hair.

He felt the hands move down to the waistband of his boxers and dip inside, fingers barely brushing against his erection. "Ri...Riku." His boxers were pulled down, Sora lifting his hips to help them be removed, and a warm hand wrapped around his cock, Sora mewled loudly and Riku's hand began moving. Fast, steady pumps were undoing Sora and he felt a tightening in his stomach, warning him that he was close to his climax.

Sora reached down and took Riku's boxers off, looking down and whimpering at the sight of Riku's impressive erection. A few more pumps of Riku's hand and Sora's hips bucked, moaning out Riku's name as he rode out his orgasm. "Ya like that?" He looked back up into Riku's eyes, which were now a very dark green, and smiled before nodding.

Riku reached for the bottle of lotion and squirted a few drops onto his right fingers, spreading the lotion until it covered them. He moved his hand down to Sora's entrance and paused before looking back up at him. "Are you still sure you want to do this Sora?"

"Yes."

"This is it." Sora sighed exasperatingly. "I know Riku." The older boy gently brushed his finger over the entrance, making Sora sharply intake a breath. "I'm going to do it." Sora whined and lifted his hips up. "Riku! Just do it!" Riku sighed. "Okay Sora."

When the finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle Sora squeaked in pain and squinted his eyes shut. Riku stopped the finger. "Sora, do you want me to stop?" Sora shook his head, taking deep breaths. "Keep going." The finger moved back before pushing in and gradually the pain went away enough for Sora to open his eyes and look in Riku's. Then a second finger slowly slipped in to join the first and Sora gasped loudly before biting on his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Sora, it'll all be alright."

"But it _hurts _Riku!"

"I promise it'll be fine. You trust me don't you?" Sora opened his eyes and nodded. "I trust you." Riku smiled before adding in the third finger, Sora gasping again and fisting his hands in the bed sheets.

That was when the fingers brushed against _that _spot. Sora moaned and wiggled his hips. Riku's fingers brushed over the spot a few more times, turning Sora into a writhing, mewling mess. "R-Riku please!" The older boy slowly removed his fingers and used his right hand to guide his erection inside of Sora, the brunet moaning and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. Riku slowly pulled his hips back, his cock almost completely leaving Sora, before pushing back in slightly faster. "Riku!"

Riku's first thrusts were slow, trying to not hurt Sora as he was figuring this out. Like their first kiss he quickly learned and his thrusts became faster, settling into a steady rhythm that wasn't too slow or fast. It was a perfect pace for them and Sora was enjoying the feel of Riku's cock sliding in and out of him, enjoying watching the silver haired male above him grit his teeth, grunting with every thrust. When Riku's dick brushed against Sora's prostate the brunet moaned loudly and lifted his hips up, meeting Riku thrust for thrust.

Riku's hand wrapped around Sora's re-awakening cock, bringing it to full arousal as he pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Sora."

"Riku!" Riku's thrusts became jerky and erratic as he started to lose control of himself. Sora's moans, mewls, and whimpers weren't helping matters either. The silken walls around him tightened as Sora yelled out his orgasm, bringing his climax out as well. "Sora!"

He collapsed onto the smaller boy, both panting heavily. Sora began gently running his fingers through Riku's hair and smiled when said boy turned his head and smiled back at him. He placed a gentle kiss on Riku's forehead and he sighed in contentment. "I love you Riku." Lips pressed against his sweetly. "I love you too Sora." He was rolled onto his side and he nuzzled into Riku's chest, quickly falling asleep.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

When Riku woke up and saw the brunet still nuzzled into his chest he smiled and leaned his head closer to Sora's before closing his eyes and inhaling his peppermint scent. He felt the smaller boy stir and he opened his eyes in time to see Sora's open up sleepily, making him look so cute. Sora smiled, eyes still heavy lidded and said, voice still heavy with sleep, "Good morning." Riku smiled and kissed the brunet's forehead. "Good morning." Riku's arms tightened around Sora and he leaned his forehead on the younger boy's, closing his eyes. "Riku?" He slowly re-opened his eyes and looked into the bright blue eyes of the smiling boy. "Yes?" Sora's cheeks turned pink before he said "Last night was amazing." Riku smiled before kissing Sora, their tongues twining together lazily. "Yeah, it was." Sora rubbed their noses together before kissing the tip of Riku's.

They were quiet after that, just lying in each other's arms. Neither of them felt the need to start a conversation and they were fine with that. Riku felt Sora's leg begin to rub up and down his and he smiled before rubbing his hand up and down Sora's bare back. They kissed again, just slow kisses that both males were content to keep that way. A languid feeling came over Riku and he never wanted to move from this spot. Sora apparently felt the same way because when Riku shifted slightly Sora's arms tightened around him.

They laid there for awhile longer before bodily needs won over, Riku feeling nature calling and he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, relieved his bladder, washed his hands, and went back to his room, where Sora still lay on the bed. "Come on, let's go take a shower." Sora blushed, stood up, and followed Riku to the bathroom.

* * *

The next week passed by quickly, Riku and Sora going to the island every day, just to be away from everyone while they were at school. They mostly walked around, a couple times they sparred with their Keyblades, and almost every day ended with them making out in the Secret Place. They would try to leave before school let out so Kairi wouldn't ever catch them, also Sora wanted to avoid another situation like the one a week ago. He still hasn't learned what was wrong with Riku that day.

They were currently walking along the beach at the Cove, hand in hand. They were talking about inconsequential things that didn't really need to be said. Riku figured it was probably a time for them to leave so they went through the door and walked back to the boats, well they were before Riku shoved him against the side of the seaside shack and attacked his mouth hungrily. Sora chuckled into his mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck. When they pulled back they heard a horrified voice say "Sora?" The lovers looked at where the voice came from and saw Kairi standing there, a horrified expression on her face. "Kairi?" The red-head walked toward Sora and slapped him. "Why didn't you tell me about this Sora?"

Sora recovered from his shock and shrugged. "You didn't need to know." He felt Riku's arms wrap around his waist and heard him say "You will not lay another hand on Sora." Kairi glared at Riku before turning her attention back to Sora. "How could you think I didn't need to know this? When I...when I"

"When you what Kairi?" Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ugh! Never mind! You probably wouldn't care anyway." She started to turn away before she turned back around. "Just tell me... Have you two had sex yet?" Sora smiled widely. "Yes we've had sex. And it was fucking amazing. Not that it's any of your business anyway." He turned his head and placed a quick kiss on Riku's lips before turning back to Kairi, who was practically breathing fire. "I want you to leave." Sora shrugged. "Done." He began walking away, Riku unwrapping his arms from his waist so it would be easier for Sora to walk. "Why Sora?" Sora turned around. "Why am I with Riku? Because I love him and he loves me, that's all there is to it." With that Sora and Riku walked to the boats, hand in hand, leaving a furious Kairi behind them. They got in their boats and rowed back to the mainland.

When they got out of their boats and onto the dock Riku hugged Sora. "Are you okay?" Sora shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine, if she can't handle you and I being together then tough shit." Riku laughed before removing his arms from Sora and walking away, Sora quickly following in step beside him. Riku's mother had to work again so they went to his house, quickly moving to his bedroom and laying down next to each other on the bed. "So are we really gonna leave?" Sora shrugged. "Maybe, I do have something I wanna do." He smiled secretively, reaching his hand into his pocket and feeling the control piece Donald gave him a week ago. "Well then, what are we gonna do afterward? Come back here?"

"Probably not. Maybe we'll move to Traverse Town or something." He saw Riku move out of the corner of his eye and he turned on his side to find Riku facing him. "What about our parents?" Sora sighed. "...I don't know. I've felt since we got back, that you're the only one I need. I don't need my parents, even though I still love them. These past two years have shown me that I can live without them." Riku nodded. "That's what I was thinking." Sora smiled. "So will we move to Traverse Town? Or maybe Radiant Garden?" Riku's eyebrow rose. "What world is Radiant Garden?" Sora chuckled. "Remember Hollow Bastion? That's its true name." Riku smiled. "I see."

Then Riku got a puzzled expression on his face. "Sora... How are we gonna leave?" Sora laughed and pulled out the control block. "Donald gave me this when they left. It allows us to get on a spare Gummi Ship." Riku smiled. "So did you ask him for it, or did you take it from him?" Sora's face took on a look of mock surprise. "I'm not a thief, I asked him for it." Riku laughed.

They went silent after that, thinking about what was probably going to come in the next few days. Sora felt bad for saying this, but he probably wasn't going to miss his parents that much. _I guess two years of not talking to them or thinking about them at all will do that to a person. _

He felt Riku's fingers gently brush through his hair and he looked at the smiling boy. He cupped Riku's face and gently brushed his thumb across Riku's cheek bone.

He didn't want to think about depressing things right then so he shook his head and pulled Riku into a heated kiss, hand moving from his face to the back of his neck.

Sora moaned as Riku rolled them over so he was on top.

Both boys wanted to forget what was to come for at least one more night.

* * *

When Sora and Riku woke up on the morning they had planned to leave they tried not to think about it as they got ready. They still haven't completely decided on whether they were going to tell their parents that they were leaving, or just leave them a note. They already had their own notes written in case they decided to do that. They may be wielders of the Keyblade and the two people who beat Xemnas, but they still couldn't handle their parents possibly crying and begging for them to stay.

When they got out of the shower Sora sighed heavily. "You nervous?" He looked up at his best friend and lover and sighed again. "Yeah."

"…I'm sure it'll be fine Sora." He was pulled into a tight hug and he softly smiled into Riku's chest.

… … … … … …

Sora slowly took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and gently placed it on his pillow.

He and Riku decided it would be better to just leave the notes, they figured that if they told their parents face to face they might end up falling victim to their tears and stay there.

He walked downstairs, making sure to sneak past his parents in the kitchen, and quietly walked out the front door. He walked down to the docks to meet Riku before they took one last walk on the island before they left.

When they tied their boats to the dock and stepped on the sand Sora looked around the island sadly. This will probably be the last time he'll ever come here. His journey started here, he met Riku here, this was his home and he was sad to leave it. Maybe someday in the future he and Riku will return, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Sora gently slipped his hand into Riku's as the couple began walking, soaking up everything and looking at everything in a different view than they did before, what used to be happy and memory-filled was now sad and remorseful.

They walked around the entire island before going to sit on the Paopu trunk, watching the sunset together. "Are you ready?" Sora shrugged and looked at Riku out of the corner of his eye. "Not completely, but I guess there's no going back now." He saw Riku smile but he had a tinge of sadness in those bright aqua-green eyes. "Yeah, you're right." Riku jumped off the Paopu tree and Sora followed him.

"Let's go."

Riku looked at him before kissing him deeply. "Yeah, let's go." The silver haired boy said as he pulled back.

Sora Reached into his pocket, pulled out the block, and pressed the button that sent them onto the Gummi Ship. When they went inside Sora walked to the controls and began prepping it for flight.

"…You sure you know how to do this Sora?" The brunet turned around with an agitated look on his face. "Of course I do Riku; Donald taught me how after…my first attempt at flying this." Riku chuckled "What happened the first time you tried to fly?" Sora blushed and looked away from the laughing boy. "I kinda…crashed us into a world. Donald didn't want that happening again so he taught me how to fly it properly."

By this point Riku was laughing loudly. "Oh man Sora! You're such an idiot sometimes." Sora turned back around and glared at him. "I am not!" Riku got closer, calming down some, and before Sora could inch away he kissed his cheek before gently licking his neck over his pulse point. Sora sighed before smiling and shaking his head. Riku always knew the ways to get him to forgive him. _It wasn't fair sometimes. _

Riku moved back from Sora and sat down in a chair behind him. Sora smiled widely at him before turning back around and finished getting the ship ready for launch. When he was all set he turned back around to Riku and asked "You ready?" Riku smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Sora smiled back and turned around and started the ship, it taking off to the first world Sora wanted to go to.

… … … … … …

**One Month Later:**

Sora and Riku had just left the last world they were on and were preparing to go to the next one. The fist world they went to was Twilight Town, then Halloween Town, Agrabah, Olympus Coliseum, the Pride Lands, and finally Port Royal. The next world on Sora's list was Beast's Castle and he couldn't wait for it.

When they reached the castle and landed Sora looked down at himself and realized his clothes changed, he was wearing and outfit like the one Beast was wearing when Sora came here last time, only his was silver and black. He looked at Riku, who was also in a similar outfit but his was red and black. "Does this usually happen when you come here?" Sora shook his head. "This is the first time this has happened." Riku shrugged and Sora began walking into the castle.

When he entered he heard faint music coming from the ballroom so he and Riku went in there to find Belle dancing with…a human? _Where's Beast?_ The two dancing suddenly stopped and looked at them as they came in. "Hello Sora." Sora's eyes widened as he noticed the voice coming from the man next to Belle sounded like Beast, only a lot less gruff. "Beast?" Sora tentatively asked and Belle smiled.

"Not anymore, the spell was broken and I'm a human again. Call me Prince Adam." The human who supposedly used to be Beast said.

"That's right. The spell was broken and we all returned to normal." Sora turned his head and his eyes landed on a man who was about the same height as he was, had brown hair, and a face that looked like Cogsworth's so he figured that he used to be the clock, but he had to make sure. "Cogsworth?" The man nodded and then bowed. "At your service." The man next to Cogsworth, a taller, skinnier man, also bowed. "I'm Lumiere." Sora smiled. "And you're just in time, you and your friend…?"

"Riku."

Lumiere nodded. "Riku, came during our little party, and you're more than welcome to join us." Sora looked at…Prince Adam and Belle, who smiled and Belle nodded.

Sora blushed, chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look at Riku, who smiled and shrugged. "Might as well, we already did crash in." Sora laughed and turned back to the group. "I guess we'll join in." Lumiere smiled and clapped his hands together. "Splendid." He then got out a violin and began playing a happy, romantic tune. Sora saw Cogsworth lead Mrs. Potts onto the dance floor and began dancing with her, Prince Adam and Belle also beginning to dance. Sora and Riku figured they had better join in so they too walked onto the dance floor, Sora making his role a little less feminine by wrapping his left hand under Riku's arm and around his back, Riku's right arm wrapping around his waist, and their right and left hands clasped together. They settled into a rhythm that fit the music, but was slightly shaky as it was the first time either have them have danced.

Sora looked into Riku's smiling face and lost himself in the movement of their feet and into Riku's eyes.

They were in a trance, not focusing on the music anymore or even if they were still moving, they were only focused on each other. Sora smiled widely and gently kissed Riku's lips.

They danced for what seemed like hours, everything around them fading into the distance. When they finally stopped and looked around at everyone they saw that they were all staring at them with strange expressions on their faces. "What?" Belle giggled before answering "The music stopped awhile ago, it seems you two didn't notice." Sora blushed and chuckled nervously, looking at Riku who was in the same position.

Everyone in the room laughed, including Prince Adam which, to Sora, knowing that he used to be Beast was a little strange for him to witness.

He looked at Riku and understood what his best-friend was saying in his eyes. It was probably a good time for them to leave. "I'm sorry that we have to leave so quickly but we have something we need to do." Prince Adam and Belle nodded. "It's fine Sora, I hope you and Riku could come visit us again." Sora nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

The couple slowly walked out of the ballroom and into the entrance hall. "Ready to go?" Sora nodded. "Yeah."

He got them on the Gummi Ship and Sora took off in the direction of Traverse Town, which came back after they defeated Xemnas.

* * *

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angel's in flight_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep_  
_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angels in flight_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_What's left of me what's left of me_

_snwod dna spu ynam os_  
_My heart's a battleground_  
_snoitome eurt deen I_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_snoitome eurt deen I_

_You show me how to see_  
_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angel's in flight_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_My fears and lies_  
_Melt away_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if the last part seems a bit out of place but I really liked that idea when it was in my head…I guess it was in there too long and it didn't come out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it but oh well, I'm still happy with it :D  
**


End file.
